


Exhibition

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren gets a look at those parts she wanted, while she and Riker still have time. (For "The Outcast" episode.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ficlet for “The Outcast” episode, wherein Riker falls for an alien transgender woman despite her species’ strict cisexism. (And she asks about his ‘male’ sexual organs.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s hard to get time alone unwatched, so when they leave the shuttle, they’re careful to pile their arms full of random ship parts and data pads and talk animatedly about only mechanical things, right up until they’re in William’s quarters. As soon as the doors shut, the conversation cuts off abruptly, guise gone, and William tosses his armful into the chair by the door, taking Soren’s load to do the same. 

When he straightens back out to look at the short, brunette alien, he finds a familiar, cute smile and big eyes full of warmth. From the first moment they met, there was a spark of _something_ , even before William knew that she was indeed a _she_. But Soren still grows lovelier with each encounter, her soft expression more and more full of adoration. When she looks at William, it makes his breath catch in his chest, his heart clench. This is something _special._ She tilts her head to one side and asks, “What now?”

Anything she likes. But since she’s left it up to him, William turns on the spot and heads across his quarters, aiming for the replicator, Soren follows, gliding like a dancer, graceful and beautiful and exotic in the best of ways. He orders crisply, “Two glasses of champagne,” and grins at her while the particles materialize.

A second later, there are two elegant glasses sitting in the indent, and William takes one thin stem in each hand, offering one to her. “Celebratory alcohol,” he tells her, tipping his own glass like a gradual salute. “Always a good start.”

Soren takes a tentative sip from the brim, her peach lips stopping more than a few drops from making it inside. She smacks those lips as she pulls away, lets her tongue swipe out and decides, “Interesting.” William just grins. With alien dishes, one can never hope for ‘delicious’ on the first try. 

He leads them over to the couch next, because they’ve been back and forth to the shuttlebay one too many times today and his legs are getting tired. And he’d like to sit next to her. The cushions sink slightly with his weight, and he politely takes one end, leaving plenty of space for her. She sits between him and the other end, closer than would be proper, but they came here so they wouldn’t be under the watchful eyes of a stifling species and the confines of the crew. She takes another sip of her drink before setting it down on his coffee table, crossing her legs and looking at him. 

It’s his turn to ask, “What now?”

For a moment, Soren is silent. She looks down at her hands, fingers interlocked, and William takes the chance to examine the strange indents in her forehead, the slick perfection of her short hair, and the sleek lines of her androgynous body. There’s a softness to her that he doesn’t find in the other J’naii, but he isn’t sure if it’s just his own projection of femininity. Or the will of his attraction. He waits for her as she glances idly about his room, the one or two plants and the assorted knickknacks and the oversized trombone resting in the corner. When she does look back at him, he’s halfway through a sip of champagne, and she bites her bottom lip, looking almost hesitant as she asks, “May I see your sexual organs?”

It’s quiet, but just as blunt as it was in the shuttle, and William can feel his eyebrows retreating into his hairline. He chokes on his champagne, a quick stutter he stumbles through and barely recovers from. Cheeks flushing the same red a human’s would, Soren says, “I apologize if such a thing is rude to ask. It’s only...” She doesn’t finish. 

He shakes his head, throat hoarse from the drinking mishap, and tries to explain: “It’s okay. It’s just... humans usually take it as a prelude to more.” Soren’s lips draw tight and she nods her head once as though she understands. He waits for her to elaborate—it seems she should say it wasn’t her intention, but she doesn’t. So William puts his glass over on the coffee table. 

He’s never been ashamed of his body. He believes firmly in self-love, and he has no sexual reservations so to speak. He’s the sort of man that’s open to anything, almost anyone, and in the grand scheme of things, this doesn’t seem such a grand thing to ask. It could just be alien curiosity, after all. He reaches down for the hem of his waistline, hyper aware of her eyes on him, slightly widened and furiously intent. It isn’t as though William doesn’t have plenty of experience stripping before an audience, but this setting’s still a little strange. 

He lifts his hips off the couch as he pushes his standard-issue black pants down his thighs. He can feel his cheeks heating as he exposes himself, first the dark curls around his belly, then the base of his cock. He stops halfway and reaches in, looks at her for confirmation, but she’s too busy staring at his crotch to meet his eyes. So he pulls his shaft out of his pants, thinks for half a second, and then tugs the waistline down enough to get his balls out too. Large but tight and slightly haired, they rest below his mostly-flaccid cock, ripe and red. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just pulls them away, and under Soren’s gaze, his cock twitches once, naturally interested. 

He looks at Soren while she stares at him in awe, and at least he can take pride in the fact that there’s no disappointment on her face. If anything, she looks vaguely giddy, like she’s never seen something so beautiful in her life, and after a minute of simply ogling him, she asks breathlessly, “Can I touch it?”

This isn’t quite how William imagined their evening going. 

A part of him feels like he should warn her again—this is seen to humans as foreplay. But he thinks she does know that. Her right hand is clawing in her lap, gathering the moss-green fabric of her coverall. Because she clearly wants to, and it’s hard for him to resist, William mumbles, “Yes.”

Soren doesn’t waste any time. Her hand darts out, quick but slower when she reaches him, hovering just above his shaft. Tentatively, her fingertips lower down, stroke along his dry skin, and they’re so _soft_ , delightfully warm, leaving a tickling, tingling feeling in their wake. She draws them lightly down towards his base, tracing the weaving lines of veins, and when she gets to his stomach, she spreads her hand open, runs through the coarse, dark hair above. He watches her hand, but then her breath hitches, and he looks instead at her face, cheeks flushed and eyelids half-lowered, lips slightly parted. She looks... turned on. Pretty. Indecently pretty. His cock fills under her grasp, and she rakes her fingers back down, nails lightly tracing over his skin. He starts to harden. At the tip of his cock, she traces the circle of foreskin, and he can’t take it anymore—he reaches down to wrap his fingers around hers. 

He positions her thumb out, index finger curled around, and he helps her draw back his foreskin, exposing the spongy pink head beneath and the little mouth that threatens to bead with precum; he’s growing hotter in her grip. He squeezes her hand once before he forces himself to let go, his teeth clenched as he stifles a moan. She looks fascinated as she plays with his foreskin on her own, careful but insatiable. A minute later and she runs back down his cock, along the underside, reaches his balls and prods them, then holds one, rubs it lightly with her palm, giving a slight tug that makes him hiss. She looks up at his face, and he’s sure he looks as lustful as she does. 

She murmurs, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, “The rod, it’s... it’s stiffer than when it started.” And indeed, he’s hardening every second that she plays with him. Even with light, fleeting, inexperienced touches not meant to stimulate, he’s got a beautiful woman with her hand on his cock; of course he’s going to get hard. And then there’s their connection, the bristling want that’s been blossoming between them since this mission started. She looks back down, licks her lip and wraps her hand around it like he showed her, moving experimentally up and down. 

It takes him a second to manage: “That just means it’s aroused.”

“If it straightens and grows harder?” she asks, voice thick with interest. “That means you are... aroused?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes lift back to him, and she asks him slowly, deliberately, “Because of what I’ve done. My touching you has made you aroused?”

William nods his head and repeats emphatically, “Yes.” Her lips lift into a broad, growing smile that reaches her eyes, and she looks down with an excited breath, hand squeezing, just a little. It makes him grunt, and she runs her hands back down, not quite pumping him like he would himself, but nonetheless wonderful, and it doesn’t seem to matter what she does—the more she touches him, the harder he gets, the more he wants _more._ Finally, he’s rock-hard and can’t take it, and puts his hand on her wrist, gently stopping her. There’s disappointment in her eyes when she look up, but he explains: “Unless we plan on heading to the bedroom, I think we should put it away.”

Her smile returns in an instant. She doesn’t let go.

Instead, she shifts off the couch, bending still to reach for him, but he gets the idea; he stands, her hand still on his cock. 

She half turns, easily spots where the bedroom is, and she tugs William there by his cock, perfect and exciting.


End file.
